


Dare

by icanttypeproperly



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Arthur is the main star, Based on short film - Dare, Blow Jobs, Bottom Merlin, Boys Kissing, Closeted Character, F/M, Its really gay, Kissing, M/M, Merlin is the light boi, Player Arthur, Pool Sex, Popular Arthur, Rough Kissing, Secret Crush, Shy Merlin, Smut, Surprise Blowjobs, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Underage Smoking, and beautiful, closeted Arthur, drama club, gay merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icanttypeproperly/pseuds/icanttypeproperly
Summary: A shy, never been kissed Merlin helps Arthur who is a cool rich playboy with his lines for an upcoming play





	Dare

Merlin stood leaning against his locker watching other students walk by him, not even noticing him. He turned when he heard laughing. Arthur Pendragon, the beauty with sunshine for hair and crystal clear eyes that he could swim in. He laughed with his two side chicks, Sophia and Vivian who were all over him. He looked over at Merlin still smiling from laughing which made Merlin's heart skip a beat. He smirked at him looking at him.

"Coming welsh boy?" He chuckled and turned around to go to the auditorium, knowing Merlin will follow. Merlin sighed and followed him grumbling. He didn't say hi to anyone and just went up to his lights where he can be alone and watch Arthur from above. He spent a few hours directing the light towards the main actors, Arthur and Mithian. 

"Come to think of it, it wouldn't be a bad idea to intervene," Arthur stepped towards Mithian.

"Stay back!" Mithian said over exaggeratedly and grasped onto the table. "Don't come another step closer Stanley! Or-"

"Or what?" Arthur snapped in his husky voice.

"Some awful thing will happen!" 

"What are you putting on now?" He stepped closer to her.

"Don't, I'm in grave danger!" Mithian grabbed an empty bottle and threatened to hit Arthur. He grabbed her arm and kissed her roughly. They kissed passionately for a long time which made Merlin roll his eyes. They separated and Arthur licked his lips.

"I- I- Can't remember," He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. Mithian hit his arm, "What? I got distracted!"

"Mr. Pendragon!" The drama lady shouted as she went closer to the stage, "Either learn your lines tonight or I will get someone else to do your part!" Mithian scoffed and stomped off stage. Arthur sighed and turned to look at Merlin, well the beaming bright light he was pointing at him but still. Arthur put his hand over his eyes to look in Merlin's direction. Merlin coughed and turned it off. Arthur chuckled and jumped off the stage.

"Welsh boy," He laughed loud enough to gain Merlin's attention as he left. Merlin sighed and grabbed his bag to meet Gwen by the parking lot. He was the last one out so he shut off everything and ran out to the parking lot. 

"Hey Gwen," He stopped next to her, "You did really good today!" She thanked him and turned to see Arthur walking down the hall smoking a cigarette.

"Gwen!" He shouted and jogged up to them.

"I have to go, see you Merlin," She left before Arthur could talk to her. 

"Wait Gwen, I need a ride," He grabbed her wrist.

"That's what you said last time, and you," She looked over at Merlin and lowered her voice, "And you tried to sleep with me even though I have a boyfriend!" She pushed on his chest to get him away. 

"So?" He looked offended and confused by her anger. She scoffed and stormed into the parking lot. Arthur chuckled to himself and took a long drag out of his cigarette before leaving Merlin alone in the hallway. Merlin ran after him, almost tripping over his baggy pants.

"Hey Arthur," He blushed when he looked at him with an eyebrow raised and puffed again, "I can drive you home and help you with your lines." He offered while looking up underneath his long eyelashes.

"Sure welsh boy," He smirked and let out smoke again from his rosy lips.

"Alright," He walked straight but then turned around, "It's this way," He blushed while Arthur threw his head back and laughed. The drive was quiet with the radio playing some 80's pop and Arthur blowing smoke into the car.

Merlin started to cough violently at the amount of smoke in the car, "Does it bother you, welsh boy?" Arthur chuckled.

"No, not at all," Merlin coughed some more.

"Then try," He offered the cigarette to Merlin.

"I'm driving!"

"Multi-task welsh boy," He smirked. Merlin took the cigarette awkwardly in his fingers and nervously sucked the smoke it. He violently coughed and handed back the cigarette to him. Arthur didn't say anything except continues smirking. Merlin pulled into the driveway and tried not to stare at the house, no Mansion in front of him. He was only used to his apartment and to see a million dollar Mansion was amazing to him. 

"Come on welsh boy," He opened the door and hopped out. Merlin scowled and followed him into the back of the house. Arthur threw his bag on the floor and laid down on a lodging chair in front of the fireplace. The pool inside was lit and beautiful. There were buckets of expensive wine everywhere, some empty.

"These are pretty expensive," Merlin picked one up.

"Yeah, there is a whole case of them in there," He pointed to an outdoor bar. Merlin walked over and set his backpack down. He found one that looked the most expensive and looked at Arthur. He stood up and looked back at the wine in his hand. If he was going to be by this thing for hours tonight, he needs to be drunk. He popped open it and drank half of the wine at once. Arthur laughed loudly at him, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Give me some," He opened his hand so Merlin gave it to him and drank a few mouthfuls before giving it back to Merlin, his eyes already showing drunkness.

"Want to practice lines?" Arthur smirked and grabbed a nearby soccer ball. Merlin read off a few lines, Arthur came up with the responses fairly easy. After an hour of practicing lines, Arthur got frustrated.

"Fuck this," He swore and walked over to the pool and started to undress. Damn, he is fit! His muscles flexed as he took off his clothes and jumped in. Merlin grabbed a fresh new bottle of wine and walked over and sat down by the edge.

"Come on welsh boy," He smirked, his hair now pushed back and wet. "Aww, is light boy scared? You can play in the shallow end."

"I don't-" He started off but then got up and undressed to his underwear just like Arthur. He tried to act sexy while taking off his clothes but it probably looked stupid due to him being pissed. He got in slowly and looked up at Arthur through his eyelashes. 

"Catch," He threw the soccer ball at Merlin which splashed in front of him. Merlin scoffed and chucked it at Arthur fast who caught it. He chuckled and went to drink more wine. After they drank some more and smoked a bit more while sitting on the edge of the pool, Merlin figured out how not to die when smoking.

"I can't believe that's your first cigarette, I'm corrupting you," He smirked which made Merlin shiver. "All I need is a bong hit and a blowjob and I'll be perfect," He said drunkenly. Merlin said nothing.

"Why don't you call up Gwen?" He asked and turned to him, his eyes blow with the alcohol.

"You couldn't get with her even if you tried," Merlin swallowed.

"How would you know?" He sneered.

"She has a boyfriend," Merlin scoffed back.

"So?"

"She is my friend," He tried again.

"Yeah, your only one," Arthur took another drag from his cigarette. Merlin didn't know if he wanted to punch him or kiss him. "Why is she friends with you anyway?"

"Known her since I was little," Merlin explained and drank some more. "Have you ever hooked up with anyone from school?" Both chuckled, more Merlin than Arthur.

"Why do you even ask that?"

"I just hear that you are all talk, never do."

Arthur turned to Merlin again, "Who did you hear that from? Nobody talks to you," Arthur chuckled deeply. Merlin looked down at the wine in his hands.

"I just don't want to go out with any skanky rich girls to please my father," Arthur rubbed his face, "Maybe I'm just sensitive." Merlin laughed loudly. "Fuck you, you don't know me!" Arthur shoved Merlin's shoulder.

"You don't know me either," Merlin pushed him back.

"Have you even ever had a blowjob?" He chuckled.

"Have you?" Merlin raised his eyebrow.

"I asked you first," Arthur slurred. 

"Bet you haven't," Merlin sneered and took a long drink of wine.

"You can blow me, welsh boy, whatever," He took the wine from him and drank.

"Whip it out Pendragon," Merlin slurred. They slowly turned to each other.

"I'm not a fag man," He looked disgusted.

"Whatever," He looked him right in the eye, "I'm not the sensitive one," He smirked.

"When did you turn evil welsh boy?" Arthur couldn't believe this sassy thing in front of him was the same shy light boy.

"When did you turn out to be a total poser and utter prat?"

"Dude, who the hell are you?" This was a different person for sure, damn he's cute. Wait what?

"Are you going to whip it out or nah?" He smirked, damn when did he turn hot. Wait wasn't he cute before?

"You really want it don't you? You utter cock slut," He slurred, Merlin's cock twitched in his wet underwear.

"Well maybe you want it but you are too scared to admit it," Merlin snapped back.

Arthur shook his head in disbelief, "I'm not scared."

"So?" They stared at each other for a while until a smirk appeared on his face.

"I don't want anything," Arthur chuckled and went into the water again.

"I've never kissed anyone before," Merlin gulped, he was so close. Arthur stopped mid step. "I'm about to graduate high school and I've never kissed anyone."

"Are you serious?" Arthur couldn't believe this cute boy with an amazing arse has never kissed anyone. "Look, tell anyone this and I kick your arse. I've never had a blowjob before."

Merlin burst out laughing, "Shut the fuck up!" Arthur swore at Merlin who keep laughing. Arthur joined in his laughter. "Never been kissed, come here." Arthur licked his lips while Merlin's heart jumped out of his throat. Merlin pushed into the water and went to him. Arthur kissed him on the lips lightly. Merlin tasted like the wine and cigarettes, and something sweet like innocence.

"There you go, welsh boy," He laughed.

"That wasn't a kiss you prat!" Merlin scoffed, "Give me a real one prat!" Arthur was shocked by his response but kissed him full on the mouth and grabbed his pert arse. Merlin moaned loudly and rubbed his hard chest. Arthur groaned and slid a hand on the small of his back while Merlin put one hand in his hair tightly. They made out fiercely with biting and clashing teeth. Arthur pressed his hands into his pert arse so their groins rubbed together. Arthur dragged his teeth down his long, pale, unmarked neck and sucked hickeys into it. Their dark color stood out against his snow white skin. Arthur let Merlin rest against him, moaning loudly and thrusting between his hand and groin. Arthur stopped and pulled back from any contact. Merlin was panting and shivering with a hard on, Arthur knew he had one too.

"Not a fag huh?" Merlin smirked. Arthur didn't say anything but laid down on the edge of the pool. Merlin swam to him and climbed on top of him, his head above his stomach. 

"What are you doing?" Arthur grunted. 

"Shut up," He kissed down his stomach to his underwear. He pulled down his wet underwear and Arthur's cock sprang out. Merlin sucked on the head lightly while any protests Arthur had died. Merlin licked the vein on his cock which made him shiver and slowly worked his way down onto the massive cock in his mouth. It stretched his mouth so much, but it tasted so good. As it got easier, Merlin moved his head up and down which made Arthur thread his hand through his messy hair. Arthur laid his head back and let Merlin go up and down on his cock. Arthur thrust up lightly and choked Merlin who looked up at him with slight tears in his eyes. That is what made him spill over, seeing those plump pink lips stretched around his cock and those beautiful big blue eyes welling up with tears because of his huge cock. He groaned and shot his hot load down Merlin's throat who sucked on it down greedily. Merlin pulled off his cock with a loud pop and looked up at Arthur waiting for a response.

"That was good," He panted with his eyes lazily, "Really good," He groaned huskily. Merlin leaned forward and kissed him tenderly. Arthur kissed him back lazily and groped his arse. They kissed gently and Merlin thrust against Arthur's thigh.

"Oh does welsh boy want my cock?" He chuckled.

"Are you a virgin?" Merlin asked.

"No," Merlin raised his eyebrow, "Seriously, I have screwed a few girls."

"Sophia, Vivian, and Mithian," Merlin snorted, "Fine choice of girls."

"At least I have had sex," Arthur slapped Merlin's arse which made him moan loudly. "You like that, you cock slut."

"Oi! Do you want me or not?" Before Arthur could answer, they heard some voices. Speak of the devils, here come Sophia, Vivian, and Mithian. Arthur pushed Merlin off violently into the pool. Merlin got up above water, coughing and sputtering as Arthur put his cock away. 

"Arthur!" Sophia squealed and ran up to hug him. 

"Eww! What is he doing here?" Vivian scoffed at Merlin in the pool.

"He is helping me with my lines," Arthur blushed a bit but got away with it by rubbing his neck and flexing his bicep.

"By swimming?" Mithian looked doubtful.

"We took a break," Arthur sneered at her, nosy bitch.

"Alright can we go have some fun?" Sophia giggled and rubbed Arthur's chest. Vivian glared at the 3 empty bottles of wine and Merlin also.

"I can put on a movie just let me dress and grab my bag," He smiled at them. The girls went into the house while Merlin stood in the pool speechless.

"Come here welsh boy," He smirked as Merlin got up and walked towards him. Arthur grabbed his arse and pulled him close. He kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm not finished with you yet, just wait till those bitches leave and I can have my way with you," He smirked and kissed his hickey on the pale boy. Merlin couldn't wait for those girls to leave, maybe he would get his first blowjob and maybe even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any typos, hopefully, someone liked this. I really enjoyed writing this <3


End file.
